Foreign Danger: Unknown
by Kylie Anderson
Summary: Kei Lang is back. She works again with the C.S.I's in a new case. The case is not all as it seems and far more dangerous than thought. This time, the danger is unknown.
1. Shot

Foreign Danger: Unknown

Chapter 1

Shot

A woman with long black hair pulled into a neat bun walked down the halls of C.S.I. She wore a blue business top and a white skirt. She carried a small handbag. Her eyes were almond shaped suggesting she was Asian. Her name was Kei Lang, F.B.I.

Kei knocked on the door to Gil Grissom's office. "What's confused and dangerous?" Kei asked at the door.

Grissom turned around from his desk to see Kei. "Kei Lang, it's been almost five months." Grissom said smiling at her.

"Ah yes, but the riddle?" Kei prodded.

Grissom thought for a minute. "Our killer," Grissom answered at last.

"Yes, the F.B.I is getting involved because we feel this is a wild case. A person murders rich people all in the Clark County area. As you know this is a high profile case. Thus, the reason we are working with you." Kei said smiling.

Grissom nodded. A man tripped over a box in the hallway. "My new partner, Martian Fields, he just became a crime scene investigator for the F.B.I. He's clumsy, odd, but he's got a good heart." Kei whispered to Grissom.

"I see," Grissom replied.

"Martian!" Kei called over to the tall brown haired man.

Martian walked into the office. "Hello Kei. This isn't going on my final proficiency record…is it?" Martian asked worried.

"Stop worrying about it. Now, this is Mr. Gil Grissom. He's supervisor of the Las Vegas crime lab. Grissom, this is Martian Fields, my partner." Kei said introducing them.

"Kei, I'm not your partner. I'm only trying to pass my proficiency test. You're my supervisor." Martian said quietly.

Kei smiled. "You're as good as any partner I've had. I have gotten promoted to night shift supervisor at the F.B.I." Kei explained.

Grissom nodded. "Good job," Grissom noted.

"Thank you. Now, shall we work this case?" Kei asked.

Grissom nodded. "Let's go," Grissom said shortly.

At a large house in Henderson, Kei, Martian, Grissom, Sara and Greg look around. "Hmm…this man is like the others. He's got a good job and lots of money." Martian pointed out.

"Good, now tell me what you think happened Martian." Kei ordered.

Martian looked in the living room where the body was on the couch. "Well, Mr. John White was sitting on the couch reading. My guess is someone came up from behind and shot him at close range to the head." Martian said.

"Does the evidence support this theory?" Kei asked.

Martian nodded. "Yeah…um…the guy…" Martian began.

Shots broke out. Everyone pulled out their guns. Martian fell to the ground. "Martian!" Kei cried out.

She looked wildly around for any sign of the shooter, but the shots stopped and all was silent.

Kei bent down to check Martian's pulse. "It's weak! Get a medic in here A.S.A.P!" Kei called.

She pressed her hands against the gunshot wound. A medic loaded Martian into an ambulance and it speed off.

Kei looked at her hands which were covered in warm blood.

A/N- Confused? If so, you may want to read the first story which is called **Foreign Danger**. This is a sequel to **Foreign Danger**. I hope you've enjoyed the first chapter.


	2. Little Time

Chapter 2

Little Time

Kei washed her hands inside the bathroom at the hospital. When she came out, Ryan Campbell was waiting for her. "What in the hell happened Kei?" Ryan asked.

Ryan was the F.B.I director. He was the one all the supervisors reported to. He was the nightshift supervisor, but he was promoted to director. Thus the reason Kei got promoted to nightshift supervisor. "We went to the crime scene and gunshots were heard. Next thing I knew, Martian was on the floor with a gunshot wound. I attempted to stop the bleeding, but I may have just slowed it." Kei responded.

Brass and Grissom walked up to Ryan. "Hello Ryan, my name is Gil Grissom…" Grissom began.

"Yes, yes, I remember you." Ryan said waving his hand around.

"Sir…" Kei began.

"This is all very confusing. If Martian dies, we'll be in huge trouble. Correction, you'll be in huge trouble. Martian wasn't supposed to travel out of Washington D.C for duty until he was a special agent. You had such faith in the dumb kid, you persuaded me to let him come." Ryan said angrily.

Kei nodded. "That is correct sir. I will take full blame for it." Kei said coldly. "Just so you know, it could have been anyone. It could have been me or Grissom or Brass."

"The media doesn't see things that way Kei." Ryan said leaving. "Oh and you'll have to fill out all the paperwork. I want to see it tonight."

Kei simply nodded. After Ryan left, Kei swore. "That man is such a jerk! I can't possibly fill out all the paperwork tonight. This isn't my fault anymore than it is his." Kei said angrily.

"It reminds me of this crime lab. Ryan is just like Eckley. You learn to live with them though. Martian is like Greg here. He's a good kid, but odd." Grissom explained.

Kei nodded. "I see, well Grissom, I've got paperwork to do, a crime scene to process and I need to see how Martian is doing." Kei said quickly.

"We'll process the crime scene." Brass said.

"Thank you." Kei said smiling.

A woman came up to Kei. "Ms. Lang, I'm sorry to tell you this, but Martian Fields has just died." The nurse said.

Kei's smile faded. "Thank you," Kei said quietly.

"Will you be processing the body…?" The nurse began

"Yes, if you would please call the Las Vegas corner." Kei asked quietly.

"Of course," The woman said leaving.

Kei looked at Grissom with sad eyes. "I've lost a good kid, a great team member and as supervisor, I have to call the parents. I'll also have to take the blame." Kei said shaking her head.

Grissom put his hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry." Grissom said shortly.

Kei laughed. "All I can do is worry," Kei replied as she left the building.

Kei walked outside into the cool night. A dark figure crept behind her. The person used an object to knock Kei unconscious.

Kei found herself lying on the ground. She sat up and her everything was spinning. Greg walked outside. "Kei!" Greg said rushing to her side.

"Greg," Kei said shortly.

"Are you alright?" Greg asked.

"No, I was attacked from behind. I'm a little dizzy." Kei said.

Greg nodded. He pulled out his cell phone and called Grissom. Grissom ran outside to Kei's side. "I think I was knocked out by a pipe maybe," Kei said looking around.

Grissom looked at Kei's head. "You've got a bump here, but some rest will fix it." Grissom said shortly.

"We've got to find the weapon used." Kei said quietly.

Greg nodded and looked around. He found a long metal pipe. "This is probably what the person hit you with." Greg said showing it to her.

Kei nodded and stood up. "Yes, that is probably what hit me." Kei said shortly.

Sara came outside. Nick, Warrick and Catherine all gathered around Kei. "What's going on?" Catherine asked.

Grissom explained quickly. "I've got to go now. I've got a call and paperwork to do." Kei said getting into her car and driving off.

Kei drove to the crime lab. She called Mr. and Mrs. Fields and told them the news. They cried, but they didn't blame Kei for what happened.

Kei then got a stack of paper and a pen and began to fill out all the things she was required to do. After about four hours, Kei finally finished.

Kei walked into the office where Ryan and Eckley were talking. "I've finished the paperwork sir," Kei said handing him the papers.

"Thank you Kei. Now, you've got a job to do. I want this case solved soon. The media will be all over us if we don't figure it out soon. If it's not done in twelve hours, I'll make sure you'll be demoted." Ryan said before turning back to Eckley.

Kei looked shocked. "Sir, I can't believe you would rush this case. You can't put a time on cases." Kei said angrily.

Ryan looked at her angrily. "You better get started Kei, time's ticking." Ryan said.

Kei stormed out of the room. She had only but a little time to solve a complex and wild case.


	3. Game

Chapter 3

Game

Grissom, Sara, Catherine, Warrick, Nick and Greg were sitting around a table talking about the case eating. "I've got twelve hours before I loose my life." Kei said quickly.

"What do you mean by that?" Grissom asked.

"Ryan says if I don't find the killer in twelve hours, my job is gone." Kei said shaking her head.

Kei's cell phone rang. "Agent Lang," Kei answered.

"Hello Ms. Lang, I am the killer. Well, if you can't catch me, I'll catch you." A male voice said before hanging up.

Kei shook her head. "That appeared to be the killer threatening me." Kei said calmly. "I'm going to Archie to see what he can tell me about this."

"You're really calm," Warrick pointed out.

Kei nodded. "Of course I am. I've got nothing to worry about." Kei said before leaving.

"So, we know the targets are rich people, but other than that, no connection. I mean, one was stabbed, the other was drowned, another was shot, another was hung, the only thing that's the same is the note that we found that simply read 'Catch me if you can'." Nick said shortly.

"Why is this happening? I don't get it. A guy is murdering rich people and killing them different ways. There wasn't anything stolen. It just doesn't make sense." Sara said shaking her head.

Catherine looked odd for a minute. "What if it wasn't just one guy? What if a whole bunch of guys were killing rich people?" Catherine said slowly.

"We have no evidence." Sara said shaking her head.

Kei walked into the room. "Archie can't tell me anything about this call. We don't have anything at all." Kei said sadly.

A tall woman with brown hair and hazel eyes walked into the office. "Hello Nora Daniels." Kei greeted shortly.

"Hello Kei, Ryan said I was to be in change as I am dayshift supervisor…" Nora began.

"I'm sorry, but I'm in charge. Now we were saying…" Kei began looking through the case file.

Nora shook her head. "You don't get it Kei. You've got to solve this case and now. You're not doing it, so I am. Look, it was probably the husband of the second woman that was murdered. We'll arrest him and case closed," Nora said.

"Why would you do that? We don't have any evidence." Sara stated.

"Who cares? As long as we get someone behind bars, Las Vegas sleeps easily." Nora said.

"Until the killer kills again," Kei said angrily.

Nora sighed. Kei's phone rang. "Lang," Kei answered bitterly.

"Do you want to play a game?" A voice asked on the other end.

"What type of game?" Kei asked back.

"I'll give you clues to who I am and if you can't figure it out in five hours, I'll kill you." The voice said.

"That's risky. What happens if I win?" Kei asked calmly.

"Then you catch me," The voice answered.

Kei hesitated. "I'll play. What are the rules?" Kei asked.

"There are none Ms. Lang. Do everything you can to find me. Your first clue is this: I'm white, I'm black and I'm read red all over. I'm on the corner of 23rd and 45th. Goodbye Ms. Kei Lang." The voice said before hanging up.

"Who was that?" Nora asked.

"The killer…and it looks like I'm playing a game of life and death." Kei said taking a deep breath.


	4. Bomb

Chapter 4

Bomb

Nora pressed her lips together. "What do you mean?" Nora asked.

"The killer's going to give me clues. My first one was 'I'm white, black and red read all over. I'm on the corner of 23rd and 45th.' It means a newspaper. Since it's on the corner of 23rd and 45th, I'm guessing newspaper stand." Kei answered quickly grabbing her purse.

"We'll go with you." Nick offered.

Kei smiled. "Thank you, but keep your distance. We don't want to tip off the killer." Kei said walking quickly.

Kei was soon at the corner of 23rd and 45th. She put a quarter in the stand and opened it. There was a note inside as well as a heart necklace. The note read:

_Good job Ms. Lang. That was quite easy. Now the real fun begins. I won't say anymore. I need not. This necklace speaks for itself. _

_I do hope you remember it. If you're wondering where I got it from, let's just say, I…borrowed it and now I've returned it. _

Grissom, Brass, Sara, Nick, Warrick, Nora and Catherine approached Kei. "What do you have?" Brass asked.

"Necklace and a note," Kei answered.

They read the note. "What's with the necklace?" Warrick asked.

"Do you remember Jin Chang? My partner?" Kei asked.

"Yeah," Grissom answered.

"Jin and I would poise as a married couple and then, one night Jin asked me to marry him. He gave me this necklace and told me to hold on to it no matter what I decided. I was going to marry him…but then he was killed." Kei said shaking her head.

"So this killer stole this necklace from you?" Sara asked.

"It looks that way," Kei said sighing.

"Well, we know the killer knows you and he probably knows Jin as well." Catherine said.

Kei thought for a minute. "Maybe…maybe not, I think it's a clue. Jin, Walter and I were staying at the same house when we were in Las Vegas. Jin proposed to me in Las Vegas in that house. Maybe the killer wants us to go back to the house." Kei said at last.

"Let's go," Nick said after a minute.

The house Jin and Walter were killed in was still on the market. Thus, Kei and everyone else were allowed to enter. Kei looked around the room where Jin and Walter were killed in. "The closet," Sara said to Kei.

"What?" Nora asked.

"When the gunshots went off, we went into the closet." Warrick explained.

Kei opened the door to the closet with her gun raised. A little boy ran to her. "Kei…" The boy said crying.

"Jun!" Kei cried.

The boy began to speak quickly in Chinese. Kei replied in Chinese as well. "This is Jun Chan. He's seven years old. He's my nephew. Jun lives in Hong Kong with my sister. I don't know why he's here. He said my sister, Koma, sent him to America and that he was taken." Kei explained. "I'll have to call Koma to get details."

Kei pulled out her cell phone and was soon speaking quickly in Chinese. She hung up after a few minutes. "Jun…you…ran…away," Kei said slowly in English.

"I…run…away." Jun said nodding.

Kei shook her head. "Why?" Kei asked.

Jun looked confused, so Kei repeated the question in Chinese. "He says he ran away. Koma and her husband are divorced. He says his father found him and flew with him on a plane to Las Vegas. His father, Sunka, left him here." Kei explained to everyone else.

"Do you think Sunka Chan is the killer?" Grissom asked.

"Maybe, he can speak and write English…but he would have to come to Las Vegas and kill people without the chance that the F.B.I didn't get involved. It was risky." Kei said thinking.

"Perhaps you weren't the target," Brass reasoned.

Kei's phone rang. "Lang," Kei answered.

"I don't understand. Speak slower...bomb? House? Now?" Kei asked quickly.

She hung up. "There's a bomb in the house," Kei said urgently.

Everyone ran out just as the bomb went off. "Who called you?" Nick asked.

"Sunka Chan," Kei answered redialing the number.


	5. Sunka's Story

Chapter 5

Sunka's Story

"Sunka, listen it's Kei Hoshi Lang. I need to know what's going on know. I'm in danger." Kei said immediately.

Kei was listening for a minute. "Your son is here. He's alive. I need to speak with you in person. Can you come to the police station now?" Kei asked. "Thank you,"

"What happened?" Nora asked.

"Sunka is coming over to the police station." Kei answered smoothly.

At the police station, Sunka ran over to Kei and Jun. "You better have a hell of a good explanation Sunka! After the way you treated my sister, I will make sure your life is a living hell if you had anything to do with this…" Kei began angrily.

"Calm down Kei, let me explain," Sunka said softly.

Sunka talked calmly to Jun who was frightened and crying. "He said you scared him…" Sunka began.

"I can speak Chinese Sunka! I don't need a translator! Now tell me what happened!" Kei demanded.

Sunka sat down with Jun on his lap. "This whole thing was planned over six months ago. This man was in Keota's league. You remember Keota right? He's the guy you dealt with five months ago…" Sunka began.

"Yes!" Kei said impatiently.

"Well, Keota and this man planned to kill a whole bunch of people in Las Vegas by releasing chemicals into air. They knew the F.B.I would get involved and they knew that three loyal agents would come running after all Walter Gung, Jin Chang and you had been in Keota's hair for three years. Anyway, he killed Walter and Jin knowing you would follow, but then you killed their sniper. They knew you were smart. So, Keota decided to give you a chance and you took it. Keota was put behind bars, but his partner went on with the plan. His partner began to hire people to kill people in Las Vegas. He then got Jun to run away. I got concerned so I looked for him…and I found him with this man. The man made me come to Las Vegas and call you, steal your necklace, write notes to you and then he made me lock my own child in the closet." Sunka said looking sadly into Kei's eyes.

"That is a load of bull…" Kei began.

"Language," Sunka warned.

"Oh you know it's not true! You did everything free willingly. You were abusive to my sister and you never cared for Jun…" Kei began.

Sunka hit her hard across the face. Brass forced him into his seat. Kei rubbed her cheek. "I need your damn help Kei. Please just trust me one time…" Sunka begged.

"What's this man's name?" Kei asked.

"I don't know." Sunka confessed.

"Then I can't help you," Kei said coldly.

Kei turned to leave when Sunka spoke again. "You were supposed to die Kei in that explosion as was I. That's why I knew what happened. Look, the man said if you didn't die in the explosion that he would find another way. Kei, he's a terrorist. He's going to kill you and then do something else to the nation." Sunka said.

Kei swallowed. "I don't know what to believe." Kei said shortly.

Kei's phone rang. "Lang," Kei answered.

A voice replied and Kei put it on speaker phone. "Hello Kei, I see you survived as well as Sunka and his boy. This wasn't supposed to happen. I can hear everything you say. Sunka's right, but it doesn't matter. I'm going to kill you as soon as you finish our game." The voice taunted.

"I don't like this game. We need rules." Kei said as calmly as she could.

"No rules, if you want to not play, we won't. I'll just kill you know." The voice said.

"Okay, I'm playing." Kei answered.

"Good now, the next clue is a story. Once upon a time, there were three bright young F.B.I agents good enough to stop us. We took care of the first two and now the third, who is very hot, is waiting to die." The voice said before hanging up.

Jun was now crying. Sunka was speaking in Chinese to him. "I'm glad he doesn't know much English." Sunka said shortly.

"We'll be keeping in touch," Kei said.

"Keep your gun with you," Sunka warned.

Kei nodded.

She was getting closer to catching the killer.


	6. Meet Me

Chapter 6

Meet Me

"Where do you go when you're waiting to die?" Nora asked.

"Funeral home?" Sara suggested.

Catherine sat in silence for a long time. "I've got it. A hospital," Catherine said jumping up.

"Desert Palms because the desert is very hot," Nick said quickly.

Kei drove to Desert Palms. She walked to the front desk. "Is there a note or package for Kei Lang?" Kei asked.

The lady nodded. "Funny thing you should ask that because it's so odd, but here's the note," The lady said handing her a note.

"Thank you," Kei said walking to her car.

The note simply read:

_There's a party tonight at 2345 Bailey Road tonight at 7:00 PM. Meet me there. Wear a red sleeveless dress, have your hair in a bun, wear red lipstick and put on dangly ear rings. _

Kei showed the note to Grissom. Catherine was looking over his shoulder. "Do you know what's happening tonight?" Catherine asked.

"No, I don't keep a social calendar." Grissom answered coolly.

Catherine shook her head. "Even if you don't, you should know it's the Sheriff's birthday party!" Catherine said.

"Hmm…he's telling you what to wear and what to look like. It seems as if he likes to control people perhaps." Grissom said.

Kei nodded. "Looks like I'm going to a party." Kei said sighing.


	7. Goodbye

Chapter 7

Goodbye

Kei found a dress that matched the description and pulled her hair into a bun. She wore red lipstick and dangly, silver ear rings. "Okay, Nick, Warrick, Catherine, Sara and I have asked the Sheriff if he minded have a few extra guests. He wasn't too happy, but he let us." Grissom explained.

Kei smiled. She noticed Nora wasn't around. "Where did you dump Nora at?" Kei asked.

"She and Ryan are doing surveillance." Sara said smiling.

"So, are we ready?" Warrick asked.

Warrick, Nick and Grissom were all wearing tuxes. Catherine was wearing a black dress and Sara was wearing a dark blue dress. "Wow, I didn't know you girls could dress up." Nick said smiling.

"Hey, just because you see us in latex gloves all the time doesn't mean we don't like to dress up." Catherine said smiling back.

The team arrived at the party. Kei sat down in a chair near a window in the Sheriff's house. A man approached Kei. "Hello," The man said kindly.

"Hello," Kei said cautiously.

"I was wondering, would you care to dance?" The man asked.

Kei noticed a ring around the man's left wedding finger. "You're married." Kei pointed out.

"Ah yes, my wife and I don't get alone too well." The man explained.

"I can't dance with married men." Kei said smiling.

"You're right. I should go home and see the Mrs." The man sighed and left.

Kei noticed a man wearing a tux enter. The man had black hair and looked Asian. Kei stood up. The man walked over to her. "Sung Li," Kei muttered.

"Ms. Lang, do not say a word. Do not try to signal your friends that are here. Pretend like you know me. Put your arms around me or suffer the consequences." Sung instructed.

Kei obeyed and danced with him. "I do know you Sung Li." Kei said dryly.

"Of course you do. Now listen closely to me. I have snipers surrounding this house. I also have a bomb in this house. Should you or anyone else try anything, I will have my snipers shoot until I get out of the house and then I will blow the house up in flames. There are too many V.I.P's here, which is the thing Keota would have wanted." Sung said smiling.

Kei nodded. "So what do you want?" Kei asked calmly.

"Kei, you're twenty six, you work with the F.B.I, you're one of the smartest crime scene investigators in the country, and you tell me." Sung said.

"Well, I'm guessing you are going to blow this building up no matter what." Kei said.

Sung nodded. "Very good," Sung said softly.

"Why Las Vegas?" Kei asked.

"Keota picked the location, not me." Sung said shortly.

Kei nodded. "If you're going to blow the building up, I might as well die trying to save others." Kei said softly and then she raised her voice, "There's a bomb in here! Clear the house immediately!"

People screamed and they ran. Shots broke out. Sung hit Kei hard across the face. She fell to the floor. Kei got back on her feet and pulled out her gun from her handbag. "Don't move, I know you don't have a bomb in here." Kei said coolly.

"The house may be clear, but am I?" Sung asked.

Kei felt her stomach drop. The building was now clear. "If you did, you would have blown it up already." Kei said calmly.

Sung smiled. "You ruined my plans Kei." Sung said giving her a twisted smile.

Kei felt a burning pain in her arm. She dropped her gun and fell to the floor. She saw her arm was bleeding. It was a gunshot wound. Sung kicked the gun out of Kei's reach. He pulled out his own gun. "Goodbye Ms. Lang," Sung said.

He pulled the trigger.


	8. Explosive Ending

Chapter 8

Explosive Ending

Kei heard the shot. She could have sworn she saw the bullet. She could have sworn she saw her life pass her in an instant. Kei closed her eyes waiting for the burning hit.

When it did not come, Kei opened her eyes and saw the shot was fired to the floor right next to her. "Now, Kei, kneel. Chinese etiquette," Sung instructed.

Kei did as she was told. Kei sat on her knees. "Why do you wish to kill me? It wouldn't do anything. All the V.I.P's of Las Vegas are safe." Kei asked.

"Kei, I wished to kill you because for three years we had escaped you and then, you caught Keota. You caught our leader." Sung said. "This is to help Keota."

Kei saw the flash of police lights outside. She knew that help was on the way. Sung looked outside as well. "If you're thinking your police friends are going to help you, think again. They'll be far too late." Sung said smiling.

"Sung, this will not help Keota." Kei said standing up.

She ignored the pain in her arm. "Keel or else I will shoot!" Sung shouted.

Kei had a choice. She could kneel back down and die a victim or she could fight and die a hero. Kei knew that this was her last battle. She could not win. Her heart was heavy. She would miss her family and friends, but she would be reunited at last with Walter and Jin. Kei took a deep breath. "No, I will not become a victim." Kei said looking into Sung's eyes.

Kei lunged for her gun on the floor. Sung grabbed her. Kei kicked and punched him. Sung hit and kicked her back. During the fighting, Sung lost his gun. Kei was on the floor. She felt a gun by her hand. She grabbed it and stood up. "Get up slowly with your hands in the air," Kei ordered.

Sung got up slowly and put his hands in the air. He was smiling. "Don't move," Kei said.

His smile scared Kei. "Why are you smiling?" Kei asked.

"I had one of my sniper's promise to put a bomb in the house before he left. He did." Sung said grinning.

Kei turned white. She ran to a glass door, but a horrid sound and hot flames hit her before she could get out.


	9. I'm Off

Chapter 9

I'm Off

Kei was pushed through the glass and rolled along the grass. There were paramedics standing by. They rushed over to Kei and put her on a stretcher. Ryan and Nora watched. "Suspect's dead, case closed." Nora said to Grissom.

"It's not closed until all the evidence is gathered and processed and given to the D.A. Even though the suspect's dead, we still have to prove a case." Grissom said angrily.

"Whatever, we're done. Have fun," Nora said getting into her car and leaving.

Warrick looked at Ryan. "What about Kei?" Warrick asked.

"The government will pay for her ticket to come back to D.C when she's better." Ryan said leaving as well.

Nick shook his head. "They really don't care." Nick said sadly.

----

Kei woke up in the hospital yet again. She had been lucky. She had a few burns, scrapes, gunshot wound which would heal and a few broken ribs.

Kei stayed in the hospital for a week. After that, she headed back to the Las Vegas crime lab. "What are you doing here Kei?" Sara asked as they passed in the hall.

"I've got a few things to do." Kei said smiling.

Kei saw Grissom in his office. "Hello Kei," Grissom said smiling.

"Hello Grissom, I was wondering, have you processed all the evidence?" Kei asked.

"Yes," Grissom replied.

Kei smiled. "Good, Ryan and Nora probably wouldn't have wanted to or they wouldn't have wanted you to do it." Kei said shortly.

"Ryan and Nora don't seem to be good…people." Grissom noted.

Kei sighed and sat down. "I know. I really wish they would do their jobs correctly. They don't care about anything. It's rather sad." Kei said shaking her head.

"You did a good job of handling yourself." Grissom said.

"It's my job." Kei said smiling.

"Would you like to take a Las Vegas job instead? You wouldn't get paid as much and you wouldn't be a supervisor, but you would be able to have someone who cares." Grissom offered.

Kei smiled. "Thank you Gil, but once again, if the government had only Ryan and Nora, the country would run amuck." Kei said shortly.

"It was worth a try. Anyway, it's been nice working with you. I doubt you'll ever see us again." Grissom said sighing.

"Oh maybe not for a job, but when I get sometime, I may just pop in to see how everyone's doing." Kei said smiling.

"I think the team wants to say goodbye to you in the break room." Grissom said.

Kei looked at him curiously. She walked to the break room with Grissom following her. The whole team was there. They had a cake. "This is for being the best fed that ever came here." Nick said smiling.

"Thank you," Kei said smiling as well.

"We'll miss you. You can visit us any time." Catherine said.

"You've been an amazing C.S.I." Warrick commented.

"It's a shame you have to leave so soon." Sara said lightly.

"Okay enough of the gushy stuff, let's eat!" Greg said excitedly.

Kei smiled. Catherine was cutting the cake. They all sat and talked. It had been a bitter sweet moment. Kei's phone rang. "Lang," Kei answered. "Hmm…Hong Kong again? Well, alright. I'll go to D.C and get what I need and then I'll get on a plane. I should be there in a day or two sir."

Catherine's beeper went off. "Brass," Catherine muttered.

Soon, beepers were going off. "It looks like duty calls." Kei said smiling.

"Bye," Grissom said quietly.

Kei smiled. "Goodbye Las Vegas, I'm off again." Kei said smiling.

She walked out the door. She walked out of the Las Vegas's crime lab. She walked out of the Las Vegas nightshift crime scene investigators lives.

Kei Hoshi Lang was gone again. This was the way things were meant to be. Time would only tell what would happen. Kei would lose many battles in the long road to come, but as long as she won the war, she would be just fine.

**The End**

Disclaimer: I do not own C.S.I

A/N- Well, another great story come to an end. Of course, I may do another story that tells Kei's life before these two stories or I may do another sequel or I may end it here. I'm not really sure. Input is always welcome.

If you liked this story, check out my other stories.

Kylie Anderson


End file.
